Abandonment
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: It was eight years ago that Mr. Curtis left Mrs. Curtis a single parents with three growing boys to raise. Now, Darrel Sr. is back in town after learning of his ex-wife, Linda's, death in a recent auto accident. Grieving, the Curtis boys must deal with betrayal, abandonment, and a shattering secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Darrel Curtis May Not Be Coming Home Anytime Soon**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (December 20, 1956)  
**

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Little five year old Ponyboy asked. Sodapop, who was seven-goin'-on-eight and who was laying down next to Pony, nodded eagerly, his dancing, lively brown eyes awaiting his mother's response.

"He promised me that he would take me 'n Pony out for ice-cweam next week," Soda complained, his bottom lip jutting out slightly unconsciously.

Linda hated to lie. She was a piano player for her local church and an avid believer, but tonight she was gonna have to pray hard for forgiveness because she was gonna lie a lot tonight, and maybe for the next few years, or at least until the boys were old enough to understand.

 _But the boys are just so young right now_ , she thought, the tears threatening to spill over her green eyes.

"He... He'll be back soon, boys. And he loves you..." Lies. All lies. If he really loved her and the boys he wouldn't have left them all alone. Especially when Christmas was just five measly days away.

Soda, satisfied, snuggled into Ponyboy and fell asleep quickly, but Darry who was wiser at the age of twelve knew that something was off. He had been listening to the whole conversation from his place on the couch, and suspected that something was off.

"Mom? Dad's not coming home anytime soon, is he?" The young boy asked. "Did he run away like Two-Bit's dad?"

"Yeah, baby, he ain't comin' home." Telling her oldest son that his daddy, his hero and best friend, his protecter, wasn't coming home brought tears to Linda's eyes, but she had to be strong for her little boy. He was still her little boy, he just happened to be her oldest baby boy.

"Are we gonna be alright, mommy?" Darry asked, his voice helpless and longing. The last fine Linda had ever heard his voice so young was when he was four and broke his arm falling off of his friend, Paul's, monkey bars, begging and crying for his mom and dad.

"Oh, don't you worry, baby. We'll be okay," she whispered assuringly, wrapping her oldest son in a hug.

"I love you," she told him, and smiled when he whispered it back, his voice slurring with exhaustion.

 **X (March 31, 1958)**

Along with Darrel's child support checks, in a good month Linda could have $350 to spend on things like groceries and school supplies. But on a bad month, like when Soda stepped on a rusty nail, they ate lots of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and even some nights Linda went without eating, just to make sure she would have enough to feed her boys, and the gang. They were all her boys, and she never minded feeding them.

"Soda, slow down on the milk," she chided, waving her finger. "Drink water between meals." She poured him a glass of water and handed to him. The nine year old stared at it like it talked to him.

"But there's no chocolate in it!" He complained. When she gave him a stern look he drank it begrudgingly.

"Too bad, Soda. Water is good for you."

 _And cheap..._

 **A/N: This was the second highest voted option on my poll, which is still going by the way. Suggestions? School is starting soon. Expect writers block and an update about once a week. I'm sorry I can't be around as much, and I may start putting replies on each chapter, I'm not sure. Please review!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ponyboy's Valentine's Day Cold**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (February 14, 1956)  
**

Today was the day Linda dreaded. Valentine's Day. But instead of spending it on a romantic date with her husband, she spent it wrestling thermometers and spoonfuls of cough medicine into a certain year old's mouth, A.K.A. her youngest son, Ponyboy.

"I d-d-don't f-f-feel good, mommy," he forced out through chattering teeth, pausing to sneeze twice. She took a deep breath and felt his forehead again, her own forehead pinched with worry.

"Pony, please drink this it'll make you feel better," she pleaded. It was times like this that she wished Darrel was still around.

Oh, who was she fooling? She always wished Darrel was around with her, when she wasn't calling him some very unladylike like names in her head for leaving her and her boys. **_Her_** boys. He didn't have a claim on them anymore. He left, simple as that. And she would protect him for as long as she lived.

 **X (April 29, 1956)**

Linda finally had a stable job. Two-Bit's mom, Kathleen, worked at a nearby bar where she got Linda a job working early in the morning after the boys went to school until the afternoon. Then, she dropped the boys off at the baby-sitter's house just after they ate dinner and picked them back up at after nine thirty p.m. when the boys are sleeping. She does this Monday-Saturday, and on Sunday's she works two-eight p.m., with what felt like no breaks. She felt as if she was in a never-ending cycle, and she sometimes wondered why she continued with it.

 **X (November 27, 1961)**

"Darry, I'm going to meet Mrs. Mathews to talk. Please watch your brothers," Linda begged, slipping on her nicest, thickest coat in preparation for the cold winter weather outside.

"But mom, I have a date with **_Catherine Jennings_ ** tonight," he pleaded. Catherine Jennings was the hottest girl in school, she was a Senior, a blond, the best cheerleader on the squad, and a Soc and yet she wanted to go out with Darry.

"Fine," Darry snapped in response to his mother's look, stomping off angrily into the kitchen to make his brother's dinner.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, I spent an hour trying to come up with Mrs. Mathew's name! Thank you, Sir Google. And I am so sorry that this was so short.**

 **This was suppose to mostly take place in 1965, but I feel I don't control my stories. I get ideas as I write and this has evolved into Linda's story. But don't worry. This'll just make it longer.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Catherine Jennings, She Means Nothing Compared To You Guys**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews! I was feeling stuck on this chapter and you guys just keep pouring in the reviews and I'm feeling all inspired again thank to y'all! You guys rock!  
**

 **Third Person POV (** **November 27, 1961)**

"Ponyboy! I'm on the phone," Darry complained, shooing his little brother away with a flick his wrist.

"But we're really _**hungry**_!" Sodapop complained, crossing his arms defiantly and sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Catherine, I'm gonna have to go," Darry apologized, his lovey tone changing once he was off the phone and facing his brothers. "I just gave you dinner a few hours ago!" He snapped.

"I didn't eat a lot. You burnt it talking to _**Catherine**_ ," Soda said in a sing-song voice, going on to impersonate Darry on the phone.

"Oh, Catherine, your so beautiful! Oh, Catherine, your eyes are as blue as the ocean!" He swooned dramatically onto the couch.

"Soda..." Darry growled in a warning tone, shutting up the adolescent real quick.

"You've been on the phone all night, Darry. I thought we were gonna play with us," Pony pouted.

Darry sighed, his anger elaborating, guilt replacing it. "Look, guys, I'm growing up, and I'm gonna have a lot of girlfriend, but they mean nothing compared to you guys. Catherine is just a girl. I'm sorry," he apologized, bending down to their level.

"It's okay, Darry," both Sodapop and Ponyboy said. The three boys played games for the next hour until it was bed time, unaware of the events unfolding at the bar.

 **X**

"You just don't understand it, Kathleen," Linda exclaimed in a panicked voice. "He's suing me for custody! If he tells anyone what really happened... I'll never see the boys again," she finished.

"He's the one that left you, Linda. You stayed and raised those boys, that'll count for a _**lot**_ in court. Plus, he'd never tell anyone, the guy's too loyal too you, even now," Kathleen Mathews assured her best friend, patting her hand.

"I hope your right, Katie," Linda shook her head worriedly. "'Cause I can't loose those boys, no matter what I've done to jeopardize that."

 **** A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the votes on my poll. Really, I was so happy when I saw them! Thank you, you all are amazing. I wish I could just give each of you who read/review my work or vote on my poll or follow/favorite me as an author a huge hug. Thank you my little greasers!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Baby Why'd You Leave Me, Why'd you have to Go...**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 ****

 **Third Person POV** **November 27, 1961)**

When the trial came around, Linda lied and said she was meeting done of her friends, assigning her oldest son Darry to baby-sit her younger sons. He agreed reluctantly, but she promised that once she got home he could go out, which made him smile in relief and excitement. When she left, they all told her to have fun with Mrs. Mathews, failing to notice how professional she looked, unlike her normal casual look.

After the trail as when the verdict came back, assigning her full custody, she looked Darrel straight in the eye and told him to go to hell, even though she wanted to run to him and beg for him to come back to her and the boys. He barely gave her another glance as he was ushered out. Kathleen, who came for support, gave Linda a warm hug.

And once she got to the car she sent up a quick prayer, sipping the warm beer she left in the car.

 _Oh, God, what have I done_? _What have I become_?

 **o0o0o0o (** **February 14, 1964)**

Valentine's Day seemed to come all too quick, and even eight years later Linda still felt the hole in her heart ache. _Oh, Darrel, I still love you. Why'd you have to abandon me and the boys_? _Our sons_?

 **A/N: This was unacceptably short, but I am having major writer's block and I wanted to get this posted, because reviews always help me. But my deepest apologies for the suckyness. FYI, I updated Eagles and Roses (chapter 6) but it's not showing up.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** **The Shattering Auto-Accident, and Saying Goodbye To Linda Marie Curtis**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **••Possibly offensive language used.  
**

 ****

 **o0o0o0o (January 19th** **, 1956** **)**

"Linda!" Darrel's deep voice roared through the small house and bounced off f the wall. The TV was softly playing in the living room while Linda set the seasoned chicken in the oven. She hoped that she made enough for her boys, and herself.

Linda looked up and saw in Darrel's clenched fist a few white, wrinkled letters. She would recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was Thomas Miller's.

"You-You little... _slut!_ You cheated on me! You lied to me, all this time you said you loved me," his voice rose in volume with each word.

Linda could see the hurt in her husband's normal warm chocolate brown eyes. She masked her own hurt and panic with more screaming.

"How did you find them?" Her voice was shrill and her fingers trembled at her sides.

"Darry needed his birth certificate for- Never mind how I found those _love_ letters!" Darrel shot back at her icily.

"Just listen to me a minute, Darrel!" She screamed.

"Listen to more of your lies?! These letters prove all I need to know! What's done is done," he left the room with the letters to the beck bedroom, and Linda knew what was happening in her heart before her head even knew it. He didn't need to spell it out to her; she knew he was going to leave her, and the boys. The boys...

The smell of burning chicken filled the silent room. A tear fell from silently Linda's light blue eyes.

 _I would love to hate you right now, Thomas_ , she thought. She pictured those beautiful green eyes that she had spent her afternoons with so many years ago and cried.

 **o0o0o0o** **(January 12** **, 1965)**

Darry Jr. sat in his bedroom, filling out an application to Oklahoma State University. After working the past few years at a hardware store stocking the shelves and lifting heavy items he finally had enough to apply for college and begin his schooling. He wasn't going to be another dead-beat drunk or walk-away husband. He was going to be a real man and father. College was just the first step.

"Darry, I'm going to go over to the Mathew's house for a while. The gang can come over, but don't leave the house, the roads are real icy, okay? I won't be very long, about an hour or so," Linda told her eldest and most responsible son.

"Yes ma'am," Darry responded politely, smiling, "will do."

"I love you," she called to all of her boys as she wrapped a pink and turquoise stripes scarf around her neck and threw on her warm black winter coat.

Hours later, there was a rough pounding on the door. A man stood out there in a police uniform.

"Boys, I'm so sorry. There's been an accident, and your mother isn't coming home," he told them, his voice soft and empathetic.

 **•A/N:I want you guys to be aware that I did not make Darry a roofer in this. His "dead-beat" father was a roofer. I changed that from the book.**

 **And I have a really important question. Should Darrel have any children? I'm not sure if it would be too much and too cliché, and I love just the original boys, or do you think that it would at to the story? I'm leaning towards no. Idk.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: When His** **Knees Gave Out**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (No specific date needed)(five days after Darrel walked out)  
**

"Linda? Honey, we need to talk. We need to talk about this. I miss you," came the voicemail through Linda's phone, the day after Darrel left, but she just ignored him. It was the fifth, longing message that day, but she had made her decision. Linda wanted a divorce. She couldn't let Darrel stay with her after she had done something so awful. She had conceived another man's baby and passed Ponyboy as Darrel's. She felt responsible to let him go.

If only she knew that he had already forgiven her mistake.

 **XxXxXxX**

Thomas was a green-eyed ginger. He drank whiskey and smoked too much, but he was also sensitive and sweet. He had lost his brother a year before Linda started seeing him, so she excuses the drinking for a while. It was late in 1951 when she got pregnant with Ponyboy and only Thomas when suggested that she get an abortion did the affair end abruptly.

In the summer when Linda gave birth to Ponyboy, very prematurely, Darrel just automatically assumed that the baby was his, even though they looked nothing alike. Baby Ponyboy had his mother's grayish eyes, even though hers were more blue and his were green. Darrel was just so in love with his new family that he was easily doped, and so easily blinded into being tricked.

 _'I'm so sorry, Darrel_ ,' Linda thought helplessly.

 **o0o0o0o (January 12th** **, 1965** **)**

The words barely soaked in before Ponyboy's knees buckled beneath him. Sodapop caught him and wrapped his arms around him steadily as Pony wept into his shirt profusely. Soda felt his own tears well up as he sat them both on the couch, sobbing, leaving a stunned Darry to handle the cops.

Darry could hear both of his younger brother's sobs, yet he didn't know what to do. He sat down in the living room and tried to keep his own tears at bay. Ponyboy eventually drifted off into a light, fitful slumber and Soda laid down with him. It was only then that Darry let his own tears slip down his cheeks. He fell asleep late that night, clutching his mother's pillow.

 **A/N: I updated " Hard Staying Sober," it's just not showing up. You guys did not have the reaction I thought you would! But that's cool, so thanks so much.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Darrel Curtis Sr. Comes A' Knocking**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV** **(January 13th** **, 1965** **)**

 ****

It was Friday the thirteenth, one cold, wet, and rainy afternoon. It was just a day after Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy's mother's unexpected death in the car accident.

Suddenly, there was a knock at their front door. Nobody ever knocked at the Curtis' household, and it struck the three teenage boys quickly as strange. There had been neighbors coming by steadily all day, but this knock seemed different, important, almost urgent. The three boys froze instinctively when they heard it. The loud knock seemed to echo about the small, rundown house.

"Are you expecting anyone, Darry?" Sodapop asked in a slightly puzzled, curios voice. A clasp of thunder echoed after he spoke up, making Ponyboy jump at the sudden noise.

Wordlessly, Darry shook his head and went to answer the door. It was a shock to the core to all three boys to see their father standing on their doorstep, his hair dripping wet from the downpour.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I didn't remember my father. I had just seen picture of him, but I couldn't remember any real memories of him, maybe just a snippet here or there. The man that stood in front of us was deginetly our father, I recognized him from the scrapbooks immediately. I mean, how could I not, he **_was_** my father.

I looked at both of my brother's reactions to see what mine should read. Darry's face looked very angry and very confused, while Soda's was intrigued and reserved. I felt a dozen emotions; nervousness, happiness, anger, and many others that I couldn't identify. A million thoughts swirled through my head all at one time, confusing me even more.

Sodapop blinked slowly, and then, shocked, sputtered out **, " _Dad_** **?"**

"Hello, Soda," my dad greeted softly, seeming cautious yet relieved, happy, and excited all at once to be there. Darry only seemed to grow more and more angry by the minute.

 **OoOoOoO (An Hour Later)**

"What are you doing here? We were handling just fine before you showed up," Darry demanded, frustrated. Dad ran a hand through his thick, light brown hair. Dad and Darry looked so much alike that they could be twins. It was impeccable.

"When I heard about," he took in a shaky deep breath, "about your mother... I couldn't just...not-not come. I mean, I still loved her, son and-"

"You got a funny way of showin' it," Sodapop snapped, but he didn't really seem all that angry, just confused. I was still shocked at his outburst though, but smartly I didn't say anything.

"It-it wasn't like that at all, Soda," Dad basically begged quietly.

"What was that?" Darry snapped, aggravated.

"Nothing," Dad whispered quietly, defeated.

"I'm going to go make dinner," Darry finally announced after an awkward silence.

'Yeah, thanks, leave us alone with him, Darry,' I though bitterly, and uncomfortably.

"Hello Curtis Family!- What the?" Two-Bit cut himself of and glanced at Dad, shocked.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Family Talks... And Two-Bit/Keith**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Darrel Sr.'s POV** **(January 13th** **, 1965** **)**

I just couldn't win. They were angry. My sweet kids, well, now teenagers. I had changed their diapers and laid them down for naps so many years ago, and it hurt me that they were mad. At me.

An awkward silence ensued. I tapped my leg and tried to think of something to say that would make this right. They were hurting and I could tell. Darry had worry lines etched into his furrowed brow, Ponyboy's soft, green eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Sodapop was stuck in the middle between having red, puffy eyes and trying to be strong for Ponyboy. Where did I stand? Red-eyed, grieving, confused, and hurt by it all? Sounds about right, sadly.

I wasn't sure if I could make this right. I couldn't bring Linda back, as much as I just wanted to.

"I'm going to go make some dinner," Darry finally announced. Sodapop looked uncomfortable to be there alone with me. Ponyboy looked at his eldest brother pleasingly and unconsciously scooted a little bit closer to Sodapop.

"Hello Curtis Family!- What the..." The one I reconsider as a very grown up Keith shouted, walking through the unlocked door and cut himself of. He glanced questioningly at me, looking quite shocked.

"Ask _him_ , Two-Bit," Darry called in an angry voice from the kitchen, sticking his head through the small doorway. **_Did they just call Keith_ Two-Bit?**

I put my head on my hands, sighting. **' _What had my Linda told them about me_?' ** I wondered.

"Would you guys just listen for a minute? I'm sorry. It didn't happen like I meant it to," I tried to explain. That night I had just needed to cool off. I never wanted to leave for good and get an annulment.

Sodapop looked at me, still looking confused. "What do you mean?"

Okay, let me rephrase that, **_H_** ** _ow_ ****_much_** **had Linda told** _them_ **?**

I reconsider what I had said to my kids. They shouldn't think of their mother as the one who requested the annulment and divorce, especially not now.

"Nothing," I quietly said to my kids, and to Keith. I then thought bitterly to myself, **_of course it's nothing. Nothing at all, Darrel_.**

My kids just hate me is all.

"I need a beer," I heard Keith- Two-Bit, excuse me, mumble quietly. That sounded great to me, even though I knew that I couldn't.

 **OoOoOoO**

"You can stay here tonight, you know," Ponyboy mumbled that night a few minutes after Darry and Sodapop went to bed. "There's an extra bedroom, and you know, uh- mom's bedroom is empty too."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thanks, Ponyboy," I whispered.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Geometry and Drop-Out Dreams**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Ponyboy's POV (January 15th, 1966)**

I must have fallen asleep at some point while I was doing my make-up work that Two-Bit had brought me on the couch, because a few hours later I woke up to Soda shaking my shoulder softly and calling my name.

"Too much Geometry homework?" He joked with a smile once I opened my eyes, and I couldn't help but grin sleepily back.

"Yeah, I guess so. We're doing angles and other sh- crap," I caught myself, but Darry came into the living room and gave me a sharp glare.

"If your that tired you probably shouldn't have stayed all night reading ' _The Catcher in The Rye_ ' last night, Kiddo," Darry said in a hard voice, picking up Sodapop's worn-out shoes off of the floor. "Your grades better be keeping up, Ponyboy. You know that the state will not give me custody if you don't keep up your grades. Understand?"

"Yeah, Darry, I understand," I cut him off begrudgingly. He just ignored my response and turned to Soda.

"Be happy that Ponyboy's actually reading," Sodapop cut in defensively. I smiled; Soda always defended me, but it didn't outweigh the way that Darry made me feel when he hollered like he did.

"You should be doing homework too, Soda."

 _Man, Darry sure is in a mood tonight,_ I thought. He hardly ever hollered at Soda. Soda sent him a nasty look.

"Why? I'm just gonna drop out anyway. I'm just stupid, so lay off," he muttered. I looked up at him, surprised.

"You ain't stupid!" I declared fiercely at the same time Darry snapped, "you ain't dropping out."

"Did you even think about this, little buddy?" Darry continued, growing in volume. "The court'll split us up for sure. Think about this family for the love of Christ, Sodapop! Can anybody use their head around here?"

I kept real quiet and so did Soda, but I knew that he was really taking about me.

 **Darry Jr.'s POV** **(January 16th** **, 1965** **)**

The next morning I woke up and saw Dad on the couch. He tried to smile at me, but I ignored him and turned back towards the kitchen. His face fell, but I really didn't care. He would be out of here as soon as possible. I was going to get custody of my brothers, and as soon as he figured out a place to live he would be out of here. I'm angry, but he can live here until he figures out a place to live. He's my dad, and no matter what I won't let him live on the streets as long as I can help it.

That night when I came home, Dad wasn't there. I cooked our chocolate cake in silence.

 **A/N: It is unexceptable how long this chapter took me. I am so sorry. Please review and I will try to write the next chapter quicker.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chocolate Cake Goes Flying**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Ponyboy's POV** **(January 16th** **, 1965; 4:44 p.m.** **)**

I was alone in my bedroom, reading, when I heard Dad's calm, firm voice and Darry's angry one. I think that they forgot that I was even home, because they were talking about me. I leaned my ear against the door and I hoped that I would be able hear most of the heated conversation.

"Ponyboy doesn't need to know who his father is," Darry argued firmly. "You don't need to hurt him anymore than you already have. He's hurting, you know."

"I'm not the one pushing him away," Dad said calmly back, making his point. "He's my son, you know. She hurt me too."

"You can't blame the divorce on just her and that other guy," Darry defended. "You. Left. Us."

"I didn't even want the divorce!" Dad yelled, reaching the end of his patience limit.

I stepped out of my bedroom slowly, the door creaking. "Umm... Hey-"

"Ponyboy! You stay out of this," Darry whirled around and snapped at me, sending me a sharp look.

"It's my business too, you know." My heart pounded quick inside my chest. Could they hear it? _Thump. Thump, thump._ "What... Other guy? Dad?"

Sodapop then walked through the front screen door at the worst timing possible. He was basically forgotten, though. I paid no mind to him or what he was doing then.

"Ponyboy, mom was having an affair in '51. It led to the divorce. Dad... Dad isn't your real dad. A man named Thomas is your real dad, but he can't get custody, so don't worry-"

"No, your lying, Darry!" My attention quickly turned to those who weren't against me. Soda.

"Ponyboy," Dad started gently. "Calm down. It's okay-"

"Soda!" My voice grew quiet, breaking, "Tell him that he's lying. Please."

"I can't, lil Colt," Soda admitted to me quietly after a quick, hesitant pause, sounding sad and helpless. Probably how I sounded, too.

I flew out the door, but my crying made me slower and Darry was able to catch up to me. Soda and Dad- Darrel stayed behind.

"Pony, please talk to me. I know it's a shock, but please, just come back home and we can talk some more," Darry told me. The tears then began to flow freely. My whole life had been a complete lie.

I sobbed into my older brother's chest. It was hard and warm and safe. Secure. I needed that. "How could she do that to me?"

"I know, but don't focus on that. Just let it all out," Darry held me. I did.

After I finally got a headache from crying so much and calmed down, Darry and I walked back to our little, warm house.

Somehow, the night ended with Darry, Soda, Dad, and I eating chocolate cake. Peacefully.

Chocolate fixes everything, it seemed.

 **A/N: Thank you to MyCookieGirl for her inspiration/suggestion used in this chapter. I appreciate all of your guys' reviews, even if I don't get around to responding to them. **

**Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	11. Chapter 11: Graduation Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue; Graduation Ceremony**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Darry's POV** **(June 7th** **, 1969; 2:29 p.m.** **)**

"...Ponyboy Michael Curtis..."

Seeing Ponyboy in his cap and gown, excepting his diploma at age seventeen, I felt really proud. That was my baby brother, the brother that I almost lost when the state wanted to split us up when mom first died. Thankfully, Dad got custody, but allowed me to take care of him. He gave us space for a while.

Next to me, Sodapop whooped loudly in my ear and Dad just clapped, but he wore a proud grin on his face. I knew that Soda was getting restless; it had been a long ceremony.

As Ponyboy excepted his diploma, he turned to me and caught my pale blue eyes. He looked so happy there, and proud of himself.

 _You should be proud. Your gonna go real far, little buddy,_ I thought.

 **OoOoOoO (A Few Hours Later)**

"You did real great, Darry," Dad said, clasping my shoulder. The gesture relaxed me and I smiled at him easily. "You should be proud to," he told me.

My heart swelled. The words that I always wanted to hear. "Thank you, Dad."

It may have just been a simple word, but it scarred the wound that was permanently indented into all of our hearts, all because of one simple mistake. Mom was watching over us now, I was for sure about that.

 **Total Story Word Count : 6,122 Words**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed thought this story, truly thank you!**

 **MyCookieGirl**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **Amanda**

 **White collar black wolf**

 **Be the. future**

 **DeadGuest (Guest)**

 **Dani (Guest)**

 **xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx**

 **Guest**

 **HayleyMay**

 **Clemmy-Cloo14**

 **BunnyLuvsU**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
